Loveless Imitation
by Candy-eyed Monster
Summary: Len era la sombra de su hermana, pero cuando esta decide intercambiar lugares, Len tendra la oportunidad de conseguir lo que mas anhela en este mundo: amor ¿De quien? De nada mas ni nada menos que de la guardia personal de su hermana. LenxGakupoxKaito
1. Twisted Reality

La historia esta basada en las canciones: Imitation Black, Imiation Black Len's version, Lovelessxxx y supongo Fate:Rebirth. Todos los derechos a los autores de estas canciones por la historia y a Vocaloid por los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted Reality<strong>

-Len -la joven rubia de ojos color zafiro se dirigía a su gemelo agitada y desalineada. Este se encontraba en una habitación grande y espaciosa recostado en una cama circular que se hallaba en medio. Len le dirigió una mirada como respuesta, la joven llevaba puesto un vestido blanco adornado con cintas negras mientras que él llevaba una camisa y shorts.

-Len, necesito que me hagas un favor... -_favor_. Su hermana jamás pedía favores a nadie, mucho menos a él. Había de ser algo realmente importante. Al divagar en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su hermana seguía hablando y le volvió a prestar atención.

-…y por eso he decidido abandonar mi estatus de princesa -la muchacha estaba conteniendo la respiración esperando que su hermano diera señal de haberla entendido. No recordaba nunca haberla visto tan... ¿entusiasmada?, ¿excitada?

-¡¿eh?-el joven miro estupefacto a su hermana

-¿Por-porque?

-¡Es que acaso no escuchas! ¡Te lo acabo de decir! -dijo exasperada. Miro a su hermano diciéndole -Esto es importante, escúchame con atención

-En resumen voy a abandonar el castillo, p-por las personas que amo…

-No te entiendo Rin, ¿que quieres que _yo _haga? -el rubio no tuvo otra elección que al menos escuchar la petición de su onee-chan.

-Len, quiero que tomes mi lugar en el reino como la princesa de Leviath.

-¡N-no puedo!, ¡Es absurdo, no soy tú!, se darán cuenta en especial… mama y papa…

-No, no lo harán, lo que te pido es egoísta pero... -Rin se acerco poco a poco al oído de su hermano, cuando la distancia era solo de milímetros susurro

-Len, por mi culpa todos estos años has sido incapaz de alcanzar lo que mas anhelas, no he sido capaz de ayudarte, sin embargo esta es una oportunidad para los dos. -siempre había sido muy persuasiva pero era en esta ocasión que caía en cuanta de la magnitud de dicha habilidad.

La tentación lo cegó, lo que quería lo que anhelaba. No era poder, riquezas o algo vano. Era el deseo de ser amado, de ser sostenido en los brazos protectores de alguien. Era ese deseo inocente y al mismo tiempo peligroso el que lo llevo a tomar tal descabellada decisión que distorsionaría la realidad por completo.

-Acepto

* * *

><p>-FIXED-<p>

Gracias por leer :)

Este es mi primer fanfiction así que sean amables conmigo. Si la historia no se entiende o esta mal en algún aspecto hágamelo saber por favor (con criticas constructivas).


	2. Painful Mystery

**Painful Mystery**

Paredes blancas, fue lo primero que le extraño al despertar en la mañana. Los cálidos rayos del sol penetraban la habitación, otorgándole un ambiente casi divino al escenario. Parpadeo tres veces y se despertó completamente, se incorporó y se encontró en una cama circular con sabanas blancas. El joven rubio proceso toda la información. ¿_Donde estoy? _La respuesta, sin embargo, se volvió un tanto obvia en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron de su subconsciente.

_La habitación de Rin._

Al levantarse de la cama se percató de un sobre que se encontraba en el tocador. Se acercó a el y lo levanto con delicadeza. Era de su hermana, llevaba el sello real y su nombre pulcramente escrito en el sobre. Procurando no romperlo, lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente. Mencionaba cosas importantes de su día a día y la instrucción de utilizar los conjuntos que ella había seleccionado para él y que se encontraban en el armario, era realmente larga y constaba de 3 páginas. La carta terminaba con:

_"No te olvides que siempre estaré cuando me necesites :)_

_De tu onee-chan, Rin Kagamine.-Rinny-"_

Las fuertes campanadas de la catedral resonaron por todo el castillo, indicando la hora del desayuno. El joven rubio se acomodo el vestido una última vez mientras se observaba en el espejo. Vestía un vestido negro manga corta, botas largas color azabache y una gargantilla con una rosa carmesí. Su reflejo, de alguna manera retorcida, le reconfortaba. Se veía exactamente como su hermana, hace algunos instantes todavía creía que remplazarla sería imposible, pero ahora mirándose en el espejo, toda duda había desaparecido. El miedo, sin embargo, era como un parasito que una vez en tu sistema te carcome por dentro. Una voz resonó en su interior,

_"¿Crees realmente que puedes reemplazarla? Tu, que solo eres una imitación imperfecta.-rio sádicamente- ¡Sin amor has nacido y sin amor MORIRAS!"_

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo regreso a la realidad. No sabia como, pero se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos alrededor de las orejas y se le dificultaba la respiración. Se levanto con dificultad mientras se miraba en el espejo. Se veía mas pálido, pero seguía luciendo como su hermana, _"si luzco como ella...entonces todo estará bien…estará bien" _Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Giro la perilla con lentitud y empujo la puerta suavemente. Salió tímidamente al vestíbulo para encontrarse con la presencia de dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él. Ambos se arrodillaron en muestra de respeto y se levantaron con rapidez.

-Princesa, se le hace tarde para el desayuno, el rey y a reina le esperan. -un joven de cabello largo violáceo y ojos lila dijo mientras se inclinaba en muestra de respeto. _Gakupo _se dijo el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada al otro joven. Este tenía el cabello color cobalto y ojos zafiro. Debió haberse quedado mirándole por un rato porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

-¿Hey, Princesa, no piensa moverse? -grosero, fresco, burlón, _gato callejero_, eran estas y muchas otras palabras más las que había utilizado su hermana para describirlo: _Kaito_

-O es que la paso _demasiado_bien la noche anterior -se burlo, mientras se crispaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Len lo miro extrañado, _"¿__a qué se refiere?" _Después de un momento de incertidumbredecidió no decir nada y se dirigió a lo que asumía era el lugar donde el desayuno seria servido. Después de recorrer largos pasadizos y escaleras se encontró con unas puertas gigantes echas de oro macizo, que segundos después de su llegada se abrieron de par en par. Observo la habitación gigantesca en la cual se encontraban su madre y padre sentados al final de una mesa alargada. Gakupo le retiro la silla para que sentase, se dirigió a ella y se sentó con elegancia, mientras dirigía su mirada a sus padres. Su madre llevaba el cabello rojo recogido en un moño con dos mechones cayendo grácilmente sobre su rostro, piel blanca de porcelana y ojos color celeste mirándole con atención. Su padre por otro lado llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza larga y sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Rinny, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? -la reina dijo mientras lo miraba con preocupación. Len, se encontraba bastante pálido y su madre lo había notado pero no podía disimular, solo podía pensar en las palabras que su madre dulcemente había pronunciado, _Rinny, "mama, tu nunca me has hablado con esa dulzura" _Un sentimiento amargo se formó en su interior sin embargo logro disimularlo bastante bien:

-No es nada, me encuentro bien -forzó una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su hermana y empezó a comer, aunque no pudo terminar ni el primer bocado antes de que el lugar empezará a darle vueltas mientras un eco vibrara en su interior. _"Aunque luzcas como ella, aunque vistes como ella, ¿realmente crees que alguna vez te hablara de esa manera? ¡NO TE QUIERE, NO TE AMA, NI SIQUIERA SE DIGNA A MIRARTE COMO A SU HIJO! _

Se levanto de su asiento sudor frio recorriéndole el rostro, y dijo en la voz más convincente que podía:

-Madre, padre, se me podría excusar por hoy de las actividades reales, no me encuentro del todo bien -su padre lo miro con comprensión y le dijo que no había problema, su madre por otro lado tan solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación. Se dirigió hacia las puertas que se abrieron de inmediato. Era un alivio que hubiesen aceptado con tanta facilidad, ya que nada más llegar vestíbulo dejo que una cristalina lagrima rodara por su mejilla, luego otra y otra.

Empezó a correr más deprisa por los corredores de los pasillos, casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a las afueras del bosque que se encontraba en el territorio del castillo. Siguió con torpeza hasta que logro apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol. Se hiso un ovillo y continuo llorando, sus mejillas antes pálidas se encontraban ahora de un color rosado.

-¿Estas llorando? -los ojos de Len se abrieron de par en par en pánico, se había olvidado de la guardia real. Solo se encontraba el peli azul parado delante de el con expresión atónita y confundida.

-Hey, ¡te pregunte algo! -una última lágrima rodo por su pálido rostro. No contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza

-No eres perro, ¡Responde! -se le notaba irritado, sin embargo se podía notar cierto grado de preocupación en su tono.

-S-Si, mmm…" -no sabía que más decir, no podía decir la verdad…no podía.

-¿Po-Por qué? ¿Es toda esta presión?... jamás te había afectado… -sonaba confundido y con toda razón, Rin jamás hubiera llorado, jamás, el solo hecho de haberlo hecho podría hacer que le descubrieran. Intento pensar rápido, tenia que decir algo pero… ¿qué?

-L-la verdad es que… -antes de que pudiese acabar su nada convincente mentira, sintió como algo le cubría los hombros. Era la chaqueta de Kaito, que con un grácil movimiento la había colocado en sus hombros. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí mientras sentía como su corazón latía más rápido a cada segundo. Era una sensación desconocida, sin embargo agradable, muy agradable.

-Tus mejillas están algo sonrojadas, ¿no tendrás fiebre?... eso lo explicaría todo… -se acercó hacia el príncipe y toco tiernamente su frente. No la sintió caliente, sin embargo el rubor seguía ahí. Kaito le extendió la mano para que la tomase, aunque en un principio el rubio no entendió lo que el peli azul quería hacer después de unos segundos de incertidumbre agarro torpemente su mano, _"Se siente tan cálida"_ pensó.

-Bueno, no tienes fiebre, vamos este clima no te va ayudar en nada, cuando lleguemos al castillo me explicaras que sucede… ¿está bien? -de nuevo asintió, pero al ver la mirada reprobatoria del mayor respondió:

-De acuerdo…

-Llegamos, vamos a entrar por las puertas de servicio para que tus padres no se enteren de tu pequeña escapada al bosque, Gakupo ya se está encargando de organizar todo para que no tengas que hacer nada hoy

Silenciosamente recorrieron los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el violáceo, que se encontraba hablando con un hombre de apariencia importante. Al verlos Kaito se apresuró en esconderse y taparle la boca con una mano, con la otra indicándole que guardase silencio.

-…Si señor, lo lamento muchísimo, pero la princesa se encuentra indispuesta por el día de hoy

-Esa niña siempre se encuentra indispuesta, debería entender la responsabilidad que tiene como princesa… -el hombre de mayor edad dijo molesto mientras se retiraba. Cuando el hombre se encontraba lo bastante lejos Gakupo murmuro:

-Ya pueden salir -inmediatamente Kaito se paró y le extendió la mano al rubio para que se levantase. Él la acepto mientras miraba al joven. Era más alto que Kaito y tenía un aire formal que incluso llego a asustar a Len.

-¿Princesa, no debería estar en su alcoba? -pauso un momento al observar su rostro fijamente y notar el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Len al notar la mirada del joven se apresuró a borrar las marcas, sin embargo sus ojos también se encontraban hinchados. Gakupo se colocó de rodillas para estar a la estatura del príncipe.

-Princesa, sé que esto es muy estresante, pero nunca olvide que siempre estaremos a su lado para ayudarle…cualquier otro problema también puede contar con nuestro apoyo

Este solo asintió, sabía que esas dulces palabras no estaban dirigidas hacia él, pero aun así eran reconfortantes. Fue escoltado hacia su alcoba, ¿Qué les iba a decir? Obviamente tenían curiosidad, si no era cuidadoso, le tratarían como a un impostor.

Luego recordó algo, ¿Acaso Rin no se había caído de caballo la semana anterior? Ella había pensado en todo. Podría decir que….

-N-no logro recordar… -empezó tímidamente

-So-solo algunas cosas…des-desde aquella la vez en el caballo… tengo partes borrosas, y me asusta… -eso había salido mejor de lo esperado. No es como que Len no se diese cuenta de lo patética que sonaba tal escusa, sin embargo, esto fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

-¿Que clase de cosas no logras recordar? -inquirió Kaito.

-No lo se…partes de mi infancia…creo…todo esta borroso…

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo, sus expresiones fueron una mescla de sorpresa y alivio. Ambos recordaban la caída de la princesa, y todo el revuelo que se había armado, aunque ella había insistido que estaba bien.

-Deberíamos decírselo al Rey y la Reina… -la voz de la razón, Gakupo, interrumpió.

-¡No! La presionaran, no la dejaran en paz hasta que regresen sus recuerdos -dijo Kaito. Sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a discutir, Kaito más ruidosa y enérgicamente que Gakupo.

-¡Basta!...No peleen…- Len dijo en susurros entrecortados, pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Inmediatamente ambos dejaron de pelear y le prestaron atención.

-No le digan al… -se cortó en media oración para enjuagarse las lágrimas y continuo"…al Rey y la Reina. N-No quiero preocuparlos…por ahora solo…guarden _mi_ secreto." _Por favor _agrego en su interior.

Sin decir nada ambos asintieron. Kaito le sonrió pícaramente, porque al fin y al cabo, él había ganado. Por su parte Gakupo permaneció inmóvil, alzo la vista y miro fijamente al joven rubio, luego de unos incomodos segundos le sonrió una cálida, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos hemos tomado demasiado tiempo, deberíamos irnos, si necesita algo no dude en llamar Gakupo apresuro, y con eso se fue.

-Hasta mañana, desmemoriada… ¡Ha!...Eso rimo -recibió un codazo de Gakupo al salir, pero no le importó, le guiño a Len y se retiró.

El joven rubio, se encontró solo en la inmensidad de la alcoba, completamente ruborizado, incapaz de definir las emociones que acababa de sentir. Intento reconocerlas…

_Gratitud, _La reacción de ambos se los agradecía infinitamente,

_Confianza, _Sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ellos,

_Alegría _En ese momento no había mejor palabra para describirlo…

Y….algo que no podía definir.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miro al techo. Había figuras de ángeles, que parecían burlarse de él, de su existencia, de su patético esfuerzo por pertenecer a algo…

Porque después de todo…

_Él, no era nada._

* * *

><p>-FIXED-<p>

¡Ni Vocaloid ni la saga de VanaNIce me pertenecen!

¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Enserio los aprecio...y ayudan a escribir! :3

Sé que no es mucho…y que falta mucho por explicar….y que probablemente no entiendan nada…y que me demore demasiado para ser tan poco…PERO prometo esforzarme más…


	3. Ebony World

**Ebony World**

Había visto a la princesa llorar un total de tres veces. La primera vez fue cuando se encontraba en su estudio, una simple lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero se fue tan rápido como apareció, sin dejar rastro alguno.

La segunda y tercera había sido hacia tan solo unas horas atrás. Kaito podía recordar con total claridad como las lágrimas se habían deslizado por las mejillas de la joven. Con que ansias hubiera corrido a su lado, pero se conformo con cubrirla con su chaqueta. Siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Rin, después de todo, ella lo había salvado de la miseria total. Siempre cuidaba del bienestar de la princesa, y la había considerado una gran amiga, pero en esa ocasión, algo dentro de él surgió_, ¿preocupación?, ¿curiosidad?_ No sabia que era, y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento que no quería saberlo. Lo que le hacia pensar en el asunto de mayor importancia.

Amnesia. Rin decía tener amnesia. Le había sonado una escusa poco inteligente, pero la expresión de la joven le dijo que era mejor creerle, al menos por el momento. Gakupo pareció coincidir con él. Pero la condición de la princesa no era algo que tomarse a la ligera, si era verdad que tenia amnesia, y no llegaba a recordar pronto, tarde o temprano alguien mas se daría cuenta. Ella era la princesa después de todo, el Rey y la Reina se darían cuenta con total seguridad.

Con esto y más Kaito se acostó, sin esperanza alguna de dormir en toda la noche, pero el cansancio ganó la batalla, y calló en un profundo sueño.

-¡PRINCESA! Hora de levantarse, ¡no sea floja! –se suponía que él, alguien tan inferior a la princesa del reino, debería dirigirse con sumo respeto a su excelencia… pero a él no podría importarle menos, aunque, al parecer Gakupo no compartía su opinión. Lo miro de manera desaprobatoria y toco la puerta de la joven, preocupación evidente en su rostro.

–¿Necesita ayuda? Puedo mandar a llamar a las mucamas, últimamente no a requerido su asistencia para vestirse…

–¿¡Pues que esperabas Gakupo!? No debe recordar ni sus nombres, ¿y quieres que la desnuden? Además ya esta bastante grandecita como para poder cambiarse sola…–en ese momento la princesa salió de su habitación, luciendo un hermoso vestido azul, su _cola_ y _orejas_ sobresaliendo, distintivos de su linaje real, se irían cuando consumase matrimonio.

–Princesa, ¿ya no necesita de las mucamas?–Gakupo pregunto incrédulo. Kaito pensó un momento, era cierto, Rin tenía una extraña conexión con sus damas de compañía. Luka y Miku si su memoria no le fallaba, aunque no las había visto últimamente…

–No…–respondió algo inseguro. De nuevo, Kaito asumió que se debía al hecho de que probablemente ni siquiera se acordaba de ellas. "Seria extraño ser… desvestida por completas extrañas" pensó para si, aunque termino sonriendo con una sonrisa embobada en el rostro al imaginárselo… era un pervertido sin remedio. Gakupo lo observo con exasperación.

–Pero princesa…–Gakupo intento persuadirla.

–¡No es importante!–exclamo el peli azul exasperado, volviendo de su fantasía–. Ya es tiempo que nos vallamos, los reyes no se encuentran, así que…podrá desayunar tranquila.

Kaito pudo notar la visible expresión de alivio que se formo en su rostro.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Len, apuntando hacia al gran empaque que Gakupo traía hacia él.

–Es un… obsequio, de su prometido, Utatane Piko–. Hizo una pausa para observar el rostro del joven, este entendió y se apresuró en responder.

–No me acuerdo de él… pero si sé que tengo un prometido…

–Bueno, supongo que eso nos basta por ahora… ¿Lo abrimos? –dijo el peli azul.

–¡Si! –dijo Len entusiasmado, sonriendo. El día había pasado tranquilamente. Había tenido que hacer una que otra actividad, pero nada agotador ni que necesitase de las memorias de su hermana.

Observo como el peli azul abría el empaque sin el menor cuidado. Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al descubrir lo que había en su interior.

–¡Es una cámara! Nunca había visto una antes… –miro asombrado el rubio.

–Son la ultima novedad en su reino… es uno de los primeros diseños–informo el violáceo.

–¿La podemos probar? –exclamo entusiasmado Len. Los mayores intercambiaron miradas, la princesa tenía deberes pero… sus ojos llenos de vida y alegría hicieron que ambos lo olvidaran, después de todo, era solo una vez.

–Esta bien, vamos a ver como se arma esto–exclamo Kaito mientras sacaba partes de la cámara para ensamblarla. Los tres ayudaron, sin importar que los jóvenes le aseguraran a la "princesa" que lo podían hacer solos, Len estaba decidido a ayudar.

–¡Esta listo! –exclamaron los tres, después de mas de una hora de batallar con tornillos, fierros y demás.

–¡A probarla! –dijo Kaito, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la cámara en dirección al rubio.

–¡Espera! –exclamo él–. C-creo que… la primera foto debería ser de los tres… ya que lo armamos juntos y… eh…–Len quería tener una memoria de ese momento, esa pequeña felicidad que siempre había anhelado, esos pequeños momentos que hace a las personas felices… y que no suelen apreciarlo.

–No creo que sea correcto…–comenzó Gakupo, pero se detuvo al ver como las orejas de gato del rubio se inclinaban y en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lagrimas–. Pero, creo que podemos hacer una excepción por el día de hoy.

Los tres se colocaron frente a la cámara y sonrieron.

–Creo que eso es todo por hoy… ¿Quiere hacer algo princesa? –pregunto Gakupo. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. El mayor se dirigió a abrirla y tras un breve intercambio de palabras cerró la puerta.

–Me temo que hay algunos asuntos pendientes que atender, yo me encargare. Kaito, acompaña a la princesa en lo que queda del día

–No me lo tienes que decir–exclamo irritado.

–Espero me perdone–dijo Gakupo, se acercó al joven y beso su mano. Un leve rubor se esparció por las mejillas del rubio, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Len y Kaito se encontraban ahora solos, un silencio incomodo reino la habitación por varios segundos hasta que Kaito, no soportando el silencio, agarro al joven de la mano y lo arrastro.

–¿A-a dónde vamos? –pregunto.

–Ya verás–sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos.

Era una tarde soleada, con una ligera brisa que alborotaba los cabellos de ambos jóvenes. Kaito había llevado a Len a una pequeña excursión. Estaban en un columpio de madera, sus cuerdas estaban sujetas a una fuerte rama de árbol. El vestido del rubio era algo pesado e incómodo, llegar hasta el lugar no había sido sencillo y después de todo su esfuerzo, disfrutaba la gentil brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Kaito observo el apacible rostro de la "princesa" y se sorprendió cuando sintió algo muy parecido a un rubor esparcirse por sus mejillas, pero ¡él era un macho! ¡Los machos no se ruborizan!

Oculto avergonzado su rostro entre las manos, no solo por el hecho de haberse… ruborizado (¡Listo! ¡Lo admitió!) Si no por la realización de por _quién _lo había hecho. Rin, la princesa del reino, había hecho a él Kaito ¡Ruborizarse! El solo hecho de pensar que existía la más mínima posibilidad de que a Kaito le gustase la princesa era suficiente para que él quisiese tirarse del acantilado más cercano.

–¿Kaito-san? ¿T-te encuentras bien? –Len preguntó sin notar la batalla interna que se libraba dentro de la cabeza del peli azul. Sabía perfectamente que su hermana jamás lo llamaría así, pero la excusa de la amnesia pareció cubrir ese detalle.

–S-si…–respondió. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado. Solo había encontrado a la princesa… _tierna_. Eso no era nada extraño ¡por supuesto que no! la princesa era una señorita muy bella… sí bella, con un pésimo carácter pero bella. Tal vez era un efecto de la amnesia pero Kaito la encontraba muchísimo más tranquila. Normalmente Rin le gritaría y le insultaría y el respondería de igual manera. Eran como hermanos, Rin parecía más un chico que una chica después de todo. Pero en menos de dos días, Rin se había transformado en alguien completamente distinta…

–¡Hay que ir por un helado! –exclamo, decidido. El helado siempre era bueno para TODO. Si a Kaito le preguntasen cual era la respuesta del universo, de seguro y sin dudarlo un segundo, respondería que era el helado. Sin lugar a dudas eso le haría a pensar mejor.

–¿Helado? –y esta vez Len ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado, lo que Kaito hubiera encontrado demasiado encantador de no ser porque se encontraba en estado de shock.

–¿¡No recuerdas lo que es el helado?! –exclamo parándose inmediatamente–. ¡Tienes que probarlo! –y sin decir más agarro al rubio del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro a la cocina.

La verdad es que Len, genuinamente, jamás había probado el helado. En el lugar donde lo tenían no recibía comida por placer, si no por necesidad.

…

"–_Tengo hambre…_

_La habitación era oscura, solo una pequeña luz se filtraba por una grieta, lo suficiente para poder vislumbrar su propia silueta. Delgado, su cuerpo era tan delgado…"_

Eso fue antes de que Rin descubriese su existencia, recordó Len. El rubio no sabía con exactitud el porqué de su complicado predicamento. Su infancia la había pasado encerrado en un pequeño sótano debajo de la biblioteca, un gran edificio al costado del castillo. Su vida transcurría sin que él tuviese la más mínima explicación del caso. Hasta que un día, escucho la voz de una niña: Rin.

"–_Esta tan oscuro… ¿H-hay alguien ahí?" _

En un principio pensó que era una cruel broma de su mente, después de todo quien no se volvería loco en esas circunstancias. Rin sin dudarlo siguió insistiendo hasta que este respondió tímidamente.

"–_Estoy aquí…_

_Su voz sonaba tan frágil a causa de no usarla con frecuencia. Sin embargo Rin parecía extasiada, y con la voz llena de curiosidad pregunto: _

–_¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un duende? ¿Un.. –emocionada enlisto un sin número de criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas. _

–_No… n-no lo creo…soy humano…_

–_¡Oh bueno! –dijo un tanto decepcionada– Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

–…_**Len"**_

Desde ese momento su vida resulto más llevadera. Rin iría a escondidas a visitarlo, no sabía con exactitud quien o que era Rin, pero era la compañía que tanto había añorado. Un día logro romper la cerradura del lugar donde le tenían encerrado. Gateo por la pequeña rendija y con dificultad logro ver su rostro. Ambos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, Rin profirió un sonido ahogado y con el rostro lleno de angustia susurro:

"_Lo siento"_

En ese momento él no podría comprender el porqué de sus palabras. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué lo tenían encerrado?

Más tarde Rin le contaría, en medio de lágrimas, el porqué de su _encarcelamiento_.

"Los gemelos son de mal augurio. Al nacer… te encerraron aquí, p-porque de esa manera solo habría una princesa…los varones en nuestro reino no son bien vistos…"

Las palabras fueron registradas por su mente, pero no lograba comprenderlas.

¿Quién? ¿Quién lo había decidido así? ¿Por qué él debía pasar sus días en un calabozo?

En ese momento había querido gritar, maldecir a todos. Pero no pudo, su vocabulario era escaso, el poco que le habían enseñado las únicas dos personas aparte de Rin que sabían de su existencia. Una empleada y un carcelero. Como Rin jamás había tenido un problema con ellos, escapaba su conocimiento. Tampoco entendió como Rin logro llevarle una cama, libros y demás. Le enseño a leer y a escribir, abriéndole un mundo nuevo. Un día le confió que era su padre, el padre de ambos, quien había logrado que todo eso fuese posible. Le dijo que no podía conocerlo, pero que él siempre había sido quien se había encargado de que al menos tuviese una cama y comida.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de la gran mejora a su condición. Len aun ansiaba con ver el mundo exterior, con ser parte de él. La soledad y la tristeza lo embargaban con frecuencia y no podía evitar deprimirse. Sabía que al menos su hermana lo quería… ¿Pero sus padres? ¿Y que había con los demás? Quería conocer más personas, incluso llegar a amar a alguien. Resultaba cruel saber que eso le había sido arrebatado cuando aún era un bebe.

…_Quiero amar a alguien… ¿Es acaso eso posible…para alguien como yo? ¿Seré capaz de…_

…

–…Rin

–¡Rin!

–¡RIN! –Len sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo sacudían–. ¡¿Estas bien?! –pregunto Kaito visiblemente alterado. Y con razón, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron las mejillas de Len.

–Yo…yo…–no sabía que decir. Tenía que parar de llorar, Rin no lo haría tan seguido. Amnesia o no, ella era alguien fuerte...no como él…

–¡Eh! –alcanzo a decir Len, mientras dos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban–. Está bien…todo va a mejorar vas a ver. Vas a recordar todo con tiempo y…y… ¡mira! Conseguí helado… ¿Si? No estés triste…–la voz de Kaito lo calmo, se limpió las lágrimas y recibió el helado con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Ya…te calmaste? –pregunto dudoso, al mirar al joven cuyo cerquillo tapaba su rostro. Estaba preocupado e intento ver mejor sus facciones inclinándose.

–…Esto…esto es…es… ¡delicioso! –exclamó, sus ojos brillando. Los rastros de lágrimas seguían ahí, pero su sonrisa opaco su previa tristeza. Kaito igualmente sonrió, y se rió ante la reacción de Len. Le revolvió los cabellos con una sonrisa. Len se quedó mirándolo ante el gesto. Kaito vio su mirada de confusión y sonrió aún más.

–Es un gesto no más, de amigos…eh…–explico pero se detuvo cuando vio al rubio de puntillas intentando alcanzar su cabeza. Logro a penas rozar sus azules cabellos con la punta de los dedos. Kaito no pudo con la escena y empezó a reír. No fuertemente, pero entre sonrisas. Mirando al rubio se agacho y este pudo revolverle los cabellos a él también, satisfecho volvió a comer su helado.

–Estas bien rara…–comento de manera casual. Habían terminado sus helados y estaban dirigiéndose a su habitación.

–… ¿rara? –pregunto él. La voz que lo había atormentado el primer día haciendo su aparición de nuevo. Sin embargo y antes de que dijese algo, Kaito se corrigió.

–No rara en el mal sentido, solo rara. Supongo que es esto de la amnesia…pero no te preocupes ¿sí? Estás bien así como eres ahora, no te esfuerces–le sonrió y Len pudo fingir por un momento que esa sonrisa le pertenecía a él y solo a él. No a su hermana ni a nadie más, solamente a él. Pero luego recordaba que esas palabras eran para su hermana, que él esperaba que su hermana regresase. Kaito creía que él era su hermana…y él solo era un impostor. Nunca podría mostrarse frente a él siendo el mismo sin ganarse su odio. Suprimió las lágrimas hasta llegar a su habitación. Le sonrió fugazmente a Kaito, sin querer preocuparlo y se encerró en la habitación.

Se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado patéticamente en el piso. Se hizo un ovillo y dejo que la voz tortuosa lo arrullara, hasta quedar dormido en lo que sería una noche plagada de pesadillas y tormentos. Porque la voz ahora había encontrado algo nuevo que explotar…

"_Él nunca te amara"_

* * *

><p>**Para que tengan una idea, porque no sabía dónde colocar esta información en la historia:<p>

El mundo en el que viven no sigue con nuestra línea de tiempo. Viven en un estilo medieval, pero gozan de cierta tecnología (1700-1800). La verdad es que planeaba que fuese más antiguo… pero Kaito sin helado no es Kaito (la verdad ni se cuándo se creó el helado) así que por favor, cualquier incoherencia… tolérenla.

****Me odio tanto por haber dejado esta historia por tanto tiempo sin actualizar. La verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas personales y un severo caso de síndrome de bloqueo de escritor. Y aquí estoy, con esta…cosa que espero no los decepcione demasiado. Creo que es un poco claro mi preferencia por el LenxKaito…si quieren LenxGakupo, no se preocupen si planeo ponerlo (claro que si no quieren las sugerencias se aceptan). No prometo nada, debido a que mis promesas resultan ser grandes mentiras, repito: ME ODIO por eso. Sin embargo intentare todo lo que me sea humanamente posible para actualizar esto más seguido.

LOS ADORO POR HABER LEIDO ESTO Y SUS REVIEWS REALMENTE ME ANIMARON EN MOMENTOS DIFICILES. GRACIAS.


End file.
